Uncle Charlie the Babysitter
by Crystalline-Enchantix
Summary: Charlie works with dragons. Not kids. Kids are way more vicious. So why in the name of Merlin did he get the job of babysitter? Oh, right. He's the single Weasley. Not fair. Inspired but not based off of Babysitting the Next Generation by HogwartAdoptedSon00. Rated K because the worst it gets is calling your cousin stupid. Read Author's Note. I promise it's the last long one.


**'Sup! I'm coming at you with a new story called Stars in the Sky. It follows the Weasley Clan as they travel through Hogwarts and have their own small and big adventures. From Teddy's first year to Lucy's last. I changed the ages of the children to fit my story. I don't want any flames about being lazy and not looking up the ages, because I did. And, for the purposes of the story, they've been adjusted. This aging goes for all my future Harry Potter next generation stories. I think this will be a one-shot but you never know.**

**Published: June 28, 2014**

**Setting: The Burrow, evening of January 5, 2008**

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter is a trademarked brand owned by J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers. Any material used belongs to the aforementioned parties. This material is only used in recreational purposes and I receive no monetary or material rewards from using it. I only own Alice; Matt; the plot; and Charlie's, Audrey's, and the entire new generation's personalities.**

* * *

"Oh, Charlie, you are such a dear!" Molly crooned at her second child. "It is so sweet of you to agree to watch the children!"

"Charlie muttered, "I didn't really have a say on whether I agree or not."

"What was that, dear?"

"Nothing, mother. You go enjoy your date night." Charlie Weasley came to the Burrow to spend New Year's with his family, but seeing as it's now January Fifth, he is no longer a guest. Hermione came up the idea of date night and Charlie, being the only single Weasley, had to watch the kids. All night.

Hermione rushed forward and hugged Charlie, "We really appreciate this. Right, Ron?" Ron was leaning against the door frame trying to hold in his laughter. Charlie scowled at him. Hermione hit Ron on the shoulder. He walked over to Rose and Hugo who sat on the couch with Alice and Matt and kissed them both on the head. Hermione hugged them and gave them rules. They left quickly.

Neville and Hannah bid their goodbyes to Alice and Matt. They were about to walk out of house when Alice turned to Charlie, who was holding the door open, and said, "We have a list of rules for you. Don't make that face. These aren't your normal rules. You don't know the kids very well, so just follow these rules carefully. Any extra rules you hear, please, jot them down. I don't think I mentioned that Alice likes shiny stuff, so hide your valuables. Goodbye, Charlie." Neville quickly nodded to Charlie and followed his wife.

* * *

Bill was chasing Louis around the room trying to get a hug and Fleur was chastising Dominique for not sitting like a lady. Nearby Fred and James were sniggering at her. When Fleur turned around to hug Victoire, Dominique stuck her tongue out at Fred and James and was quickly engaged in wrestling. Fleur, blind to her daughter's unladylike fighting, kissed Victoire and walked towards the door. She turned to Charlie and said, "Zhank you." She kissed him on both cheeks and left, pulling Bill with her who was laughing at his brother's flustered face.

"Charlie, can I have a word?" Charlie turned away from the door and faced Harry. Harry led him away from the door and said, "James is... he has a... sense of humor. He causes problems. He's not a bad kid, but he _really_ likes tricking people. Watch him. Don't let him huddle. With anyone. Especially Fred and Dominique."

"Okay. No huddling for James. I'll write that down."

Ginny hugged Charlie, "Thanks, Charles." She walked out the door with Harry ahead of her, but stuck her head back in and said quickly, "Lily punches low. Love you! Bye!"

Charlie's eyes widened as he looked at the little redheaded girl aforementioned and took a step back. He bumped into someone and was about to turn around and apologize when he realized who it was. George was trudging towards the door with his wife Angelina trailing behind laughing at the little girl clinging to his leg.

"Roxy, Papa has to go now," George said trying to pull the little girl off of his leg. Charlie saw a pair of dark arms and legs wrapped around George's left leg and a head of unruly, curly, red hair shaking back and forth.

"Daddy, don't go."

Angelina chuckled behind her handbag. George looked at her accusingly, "Will you get your daughter of my leg?"

"Why is it that whenever she misbehaves she's _my_ daughter?"

"Angelina, I'm losing circulation."

Angelina chuckled again, "No, I think you've got this under control. I'm going to go get Fred."

"Sure. Go to the behaved child," George said sarcastically, still struggling with the four-year-old. Angelina turned around and gave him a did-you-really-just-say-that look. George shrugged and turned back to the adorable leech stuck on his leg.

* * *

Charlie watched as Angelina pulled Fred away from wrestling with James and Dominique. He faintly heard her say, "Don't pull her hair. Her teeth get sharp." Charlie's eyes widened once more before he turned back to the struggling father and daughter.

George finally looked up and said, "Charlie, could you help?"

"Er... sure." Charlie bent behind George and grabbed the little girl from under the arms and tried to pull her off. George held onto the door to stable himself.

"No! No! No!" she exclaimed.

George told Charlie, "It's not going to work. You need to make her _want_ to get off."

"How do I do that?" Charlie asked.

"Can you do a Patronus?"

"Yeah."

"What is it?"

"A dragon. Duh."

"Make one on the other side of the room," George told him.

Charlie did as told and went to the other side of the living room. He drew out his wand and said, "_Expexto Patronum_!" A thin, pale white-blue dragon erupted out of the tip of his wand.

"Oooh!" Roxanne exclaimed jumping off her dad's leg and rushing over to see the dragon. Charlie could finally see her face. She had barely noticeable freckles and blue eyes.

George waved to Fred, grabbed Angelina, and ran out the Burrow.

"Aaah! Dragon!" Most of the kids in the room screamed and ran or started crying.

Roxanne reached out and tried to pet the dragon, but Fred shoved her out of the way. James and Dominique stormed after him and started poking the fake dragon.

"Charlie!" Audrey chastised hugging a crying girl. She turned to the girl and said

Charlie turned to her and Percy and said, "George told me to!" Audrey gave him a did-you-really-just-say-that look (he has been seeing a lot of those recently) and Charlie just shrugged. Percy pulled another girl out from behind him. Molly whimpered slightly when the dragon disappeared. Percy hugged Molly awkwardly, obviously trying to comfort her. He stood up and motioned to Audrey with his head toward the door. Audrey glared at him and gestured to their crying daughter in her arms.

Lily ran up behind Lucy and tugged her long, blond hair. Lucy stopped crying and turned around. She tugged on one of Lily's orange pigtails. They both giggled and ran away.

The Scamander twins ran up to Molly. Lysander grabbed a strand of Molly's dark red hair and while he tugged it he chanted, "Molly. Molly. Molly. Molly. Molly. Mol-"

"_What_, Lysander?" Molly snapped.

"Come see!" Lorcan said grabbing the arm that Lysander hadn't grabbed. They pulled her away from her parents to their own parents.

Charlie walked up to Percy and Audrey and asked, "Is the hair-pulling a thing or...?"

"No," Audrey answered, "Roxanne, Lily, and Lucy do that all the time. It's part of their secret handshake. Actually, I think that Lily and Lucy are two of the few people allowed to touch Roxanne's hair. Hmm... what were we talking about? Right, er, Lysander always does that to Molly mu-"

"Does what?"

"Pulls her hair and says, 'Molly. Molly. Molly. Molly. Molly.' until she snaps and says '_What_, Lysander?'. That's their thing."

"Okay, so I shouldn't touch Roxanne's hair?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, but that should be on the pamphlet. Speaking of, give that here." Audrey held out her hand for the pamphlet. Charlie pulled it out of his pocket and gave it to her. She took a pen out off her purse and wrote something down in the pamphlet. She gave the pamphlet back to him and was pocketing her pen when Charlie says, "What's that?"

"What? My pen? It's a Muggle writing tool. An equivalent to your quill, but you don't need to dip it in ink over and over again. I feel more comfortable using this. Anyway, thank you for watching them. It really means a lot. Saves us a lot of trouble," Audrey hugged Charlie and left the Burrow. Percy gave him a firm handshake and followed his wife.

"Uncle Chaaaaaaarrrrrrlie!" a little voice sang. He looked at the owner of the voice. It was one of the Scamander twins.

He walked over to the boy. "Yes... umm-"

"Lorcan," answered the blond man next to Lorcan.

"This is my dad," Lorcan said grabbing his dad's hand.

"I know your dad, Lorcan," Charlie said smiling.

"Shake hands," Lorcan insisted grabbing Charlie's hand and bringing the two hands together. Lysander and Molly giggled. Charlie laughed and shook Rolf's hand.

Rolf laughed and said, "Hello, Charlie. I'm Rolf."

"Hello, Rolf. I'm Charlie."

Both men laughed. Lorcan, Lysander, and Molly ran away giggling. Luna dodged the running trio and proceeded towards her husband and Charlie.

"Charlie, can I see the pamphlet, please?" Luna asked holding out her hand as Audrey had done.

"Sure, one second," Charlie said digging in his pocket. He gave it to Luna. She flipped the pamphlet over and looked at the last page. She ran her eyes over the page and nodded handing the pamphlet back to Charlie.

"Luna, honey, we have to go," Rolf said wrapping his arm around her.

Luna nodded and turned to Charlie. She grabbed his forearms, looked him straight in the eyes, and said, "Be brave." She gave him a stunning smile and left with Rolf.

Charlie stared after her when he felt a hand pulling on his shirt. He looked down and saw blue hair and golden eyes. Finally. A child he actually knew.

"Hey, Teddy," Charlie said squatting down to eye level with the boy. Teddy was one of the few children that he knew the name of.

"Uncle Charlie, I'm hungry," Teddy said his hair turning purple with pink streaks.

"Well, let me get you some food," Charlie said standing up. When he stood he finally realized that he was alone with kids. And they did, too.

All eyes were on him (he curiously noticed that there was only one pair of green eyes). There was second of silence. He now associated it with the calm before the storm.

Just like that the moment was gone.

"Uncle Charlie!"

"Uncle CHARLIE!"

"Uncle Chaaaaaaaarrrrrrlie!"

"I'm hungry!"

"She's being mean!"

"He's pulling my hair!"

A thousand voices called out to him. Charlie looked around confused as to who he should answer first.

He called out, "Wait!"

Surprisingly, they all stopped. They looked at him expectantly.

He thought quickly, "Er... okay. I will try to fix all your problems. Just... everybody who's hungry stand by Teddy."

Four of the kids went to stand by Teddy, one of which he recognized as Roxanne. Charlie saw a blond girl quickly stand by Teddy once she saw who else had done so.

"Okay, now, everyone else go sit on the couch."

Most of the kids did. Except for one. Standing in front of him was a little girl with wavy strawberry blond hair. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"No," she said firmly, crossing her arms.

"Alice!" whispered a bushy-haired, redheaded girl sitting on the couch.

"No," she stated again.

"Alice, go sit on the couch," Charlie told her.

"I don't want to," Alice said.

"What do you want to do?" asked Charlie.

"Not sit on the couch."

Charlie frowned and pulled out the pamphlet. When he opened it he found it was sectioned off by child. He looked for Alice's name. He ran his finger down the bullets until he found the one that fit his situation.

▪_ Alice is extremely stubborn. She will not follow the simplest of commands. The simplest way to get around this is to bribe her._

He put the paper pack in his pocket. Alice was looking at him curiously.

Charlie lowered his voice slightly, "Alice, I'll give you a dollar if you go sit with your cousins."

She giggled and said, "I'm not a Weasley."

"Oh, then... I'll give three sickles if you sit on a couch."

"Okay," she said walking towards the couch. At least they were all in one place.

Charlie took the pamphlet back out and went past all the names to the bottom. There was an other section. He looked for something on keeping them occupied. His eyes landed on a bullet that looked helpful.

▪ _The children all love music. Play a song and they'll sing along if it's popular enough. They can't all sing, but it's worth the peace._

Charlie put the rules away and turned to a bug boom box on a side table by the fireplace. His father taught him how to use it last year when he visited. He looked for a CD that didn't seem very old. Most of it was Muggle songs or Celestina Warbeck. He picked up one that looked okay: KIDZ BOP 13. He put it in the boom box and clicked play. It started playing some song about partying like some type of space rock or a star rock. Something like that. The kids started singing along, albeit not very well.

"Okay, hungry ones," Charlie said facing the children not on the couch, "Let's go get food!"

"Yay!" the kids exclaimed.

* * *

Charlie walked into the kitchen and they followed him to the counter. He pulled out the pamphlet and muttered "Allergies" as he ran his finger down the bullets.

_Albus is allergic to peanut butter._

He looked up and asked, "Are any of you named Albus?"

No answer.

_Hugo is allergic to shellfish._

"Okay. Are any of you Hugo?"

"I am," said the shortest redhead, a boy with blue eyes and more freckles than there are stars in the sky.

"You can't have shellfish?"

"Did my mum say I can't?"

Charlie looked down at the pamphlet and looked back at him and nodded.

"Well, then I guess I can't have shellfish, whatever that is."

"Okay, those are the only allergies I see on this pamphlet. Teddy, what would you like to eat?"

"Bacon."

"A little too much for a snack, don't ya think?" Charlie knew Teddy's father and he knew that he inherited some of his father's werewolf traits.

"No."

"How about beef jerky instead?" Charlie said handing him three sticks.

"Okay," Teddy answered running out of the kitchen with the three sticks in hand.

"Next is... you! Tallest redhead!" Charlie said pointing to Fred. "What do you want?"

"Hmm... a girlfriend. A really hot girlfriend," he answered crossing his arms over his chest smugly. Roxanne rolled her eyes at him. Charlie took an educated guess and assumed they were related since they had the same curly hair, blue eyes, and dark skin.

The boy next to him, who Charlie assumed to be a Potter spawn, nudged him and the girl on his other side copied Roxanne and rolled her eyes.

"Well, I meant food, and, unless you're planning to eat your girlfriend, you're going to have to tell me some real food."

"Do you have chips?"

"Almost positive," answered Charlie. He grabbed a bag of Lays out of the pantry. Fred grabbed it and stepped aside.

"You can go now," Charlie told him.

"No, I'm good," Fred replied leaning against the door frame.

"Okay," Charlie said turning back to the kids surrounding him. He looked them over and announced, "Blond girl's next."

She answered, "I'm Dominique and I'm not hungry."

"Then why did you come over here?" Charlie asked.

"Because Fred and James did," answered nodding to Fred and the Potter spawn. She walked over to the doorway and sat against the wall next to Fred.

"Okay, James, what do you want?" Charlie said turning to the black-haired boy.

"Lays," James answered. Charlie tossed him a bag and he ran out of the kitchen with Fred and Dominique.

He turned to Roxanne, "What do you want?"

"What have you got?"

"Chips, crackers, cookies, p-" He stopped when he saw the look on her and Hugo's faces. "You both want cookies, don't you?"

They both nodded. He handed them each five cookies and watch them run out of the kitchen.

He took a deep breath and readied himself to walk into the living room. It was utter chaos.

* * *

"Louis!" Lily yelled at her blond cousin.

"Mary did it!" Louis exclaimed hastily jumping behind the couch.

"Who's Mary?" Lily said bewildered.

Louis popped his head up from behind the couch and replied with a question of his own, "Who's Louis?" With an impish grin he ducked behind the couch again.

"Louis!" Lily exclaimed stomping her foot and diving behind the couch after him.

Charlie turned away from the brawling four-year-olds to assess the rest of the situation. Victoire was dancing on the coffee table accidentally kicking off cups and figurines and singing in a voice he could only assume came from her inner Veela. Lorcan and Molly sat on the couch coolly watching Lysander go berserk and attempt to break dance to the song. James, who was sitting on Fred's shoulders, was struggling to hold up Dominique as she tried to reach something on top of the bookshelf. Alice was singing loudly and off-key to the song as the bushy redheaded girl and the green-eyed boy sitting next to her on the couch covered their ears to block out the noise. Lucy was sitting in the corner playing with a doll while a black-haired boy leaned against the wall next to her observing the scene calmly. Teddy was sitting on the base of the stairs eating his beef jerky. Roxanne and Hugo were only a few steps ahead of him staring at the mess happening in front of them.

Charlie decided to head to the most dangerous case and strided over to the kids currently stacked on top of one another. He grabbed Dominique under the arms and hoisted her down from James' shoulders. She pouted and crossed her arms as he placed her on the ground and removed James from Fred's shoulder. He asked all three kids, "What do you think you were doing?"

James, who was standing in the middle, crossed his arms and said, "That's confidential information."

Charlie looked at him surprised and asked, 'Where'd you learn that word?"

Dominique smirked and answered, "We get in trouble for getting into that stuff a lot."

"Getting into... confidential information?"

All three nodded. Charlie ran a hand over his face and mumbled to himself, "This family is a hot mess." He turned to the three troublemakers and said, "Okay, okay. How about you just go sit on the couch calmly and then we'll play a game?"

The three glanced at the couch in disdain and James said, "By Alice?"

Charlie looked at the girl on the couch warbling away like a banshee. He looked at Fred, James, and Dominique and then looked around the room. He spotted five chairs lined up against the wall by the doorway. "Follow me," Charlie said leading the kids to the chairs. They followed watching him suspiciously. He sat Fred in the chair next to the doorframe, skipped a seat, sat James in the next chair, skipped a seat, and placed Dominique in the chair farthest from the door. When he stepped back to consider his positioning, Fred asked, "This isn't time out or anything, right?"

"No, no, no," Charlie answered shaking his head, "This is just where you need to wait while I tell the other kids about the game."

He looked around the room and his eyes landed on Lucy and the black-haired boy in the corner. Lucy was happily playing with her doll on the floor, her yellow dress pooling around her. The boy was leaning against the wall next to her casually observing everything that was happening. When he saw Charlie looking at them he shifted slightly giving the illusion that he was in front of Lucy when really he was still beside her. Charlie recognized it as a defensive gesture. Dragons do that too.

Charlie approached them and was about to talk when he saw the boy nudge Lucy. The blond girl looked up at Charlie then back at the boy. She slightly moved closer to the boy causing ripples to form in the yellow dress. The boy straightened so that he was no longer leaning on the wall. He stuck out his hand and said, "I'm Matthew. My friends call me Matt, but I don't know if we're friends yet."

Charlie blinked at the boy's forwardness. He shook Matthew's hand said, "Would you two do me a favor?" Lucy raised an eyebrow at him. Matthew stuck his hands in his pockets. They both continued to look at him so Charlie took that as a sign to continue. "Could you sit in between those three?" Charlie asked pointing to the trio.

Matthew looked at Lucy. She was considering the answer. After a moment's silence she answered, "Sure. If you tell them not to pick on us."

Charlie looked between the five kids and said, "They bully you?" Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to have them sit in between the Terrible Trio.

"They don't really hurt us," Matthew answered, "They just tease us."

Lucy shook her head up at him and said, "No, it does hurt. On my insides. I know they love us, but they get really mean sometimes."

Matthew added, "They pick on Roxy and Louis and Hugo and Lily, too."

"And Serafina," Lucy whispered sadly holding up the battered brunette ragdoll she had been playing with.

Charlie said, "I promise they won't tease you."

Lucy nodded to Charlie, "Thanks, Uncle Charlie." Matthew held out his hand for her. She gladly took it and he helped her up.

Charlie led the kids to the chairs. Lucy sat in between Dominique and James and Matthew sat in between James and Fred. Lucy looked intimidated; after all, they were a whopping years old to her four. Charlie saw James about to say something to Matthew, but he cut him off. 'You three have to stop bullying Lucy and Matthew."

"And Roxy, Louis, Hugo, and Lily," chirped Lucy.

"Right," Charlie said, "You can't tease, pick on, or be mean to them in any way."

"Oh, come on. We didn't mean any of it," James said .

"It still hurt," Lucy sniffled hugging Serafina to her chest. She looked up at James with big hazel eyes and he groaned.

"Fine."

Lucy grinned widely at him and then at Charlie. She sang sweetly, "Thank you, Uncle Charlie."

He replied, "Anytime, sweetheart." Lucy turned to Dominique and started talking animatedly about her doll. Dominique rolled her eyes, but humored her.

Charlie was about to turn to leave when Matthew called, "Charlie, you can be my friend now."

Charlie smiled at Matt and said, "I'm glad."

* * *

"Lily, let go of Louis," Charlie said tugging hard on her waist.

She tightened her grip on Louis' arm and said, "He's a meanie!" She had a strong grip for a four-year-old.

Charlie pulled really hard and he and Lily flew back. Louis stood up from the ground rubbing his arm delicately. Lily was about to charge him again when Charlie grabbed her around the waist and held her above the ground.

"Lily, calm down," Charlie said to the struggling Lily.

"He hit me!" Lily said trying to reach at Louis.

Charlie frowned at Louis, "Louis. We don't hit girls."

"Well, she called me fat," Louis said pointing at her accusingly.

"Because you called me ugly!" Lily screeched still struggling.

"It's true," Louis said grinning impishly once again.

"Louis, that's not very nice," Charlie scolded.

"I only said it because she made a face at me."

"But he made a face at me first!"

"Because you called me stupid!"

"You broke my tiara!"

"You said I could play with it!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Di-"

"Enough!"

Both kids looked at Charlie with wide eyes.

"Both of you apologize to each other." The kids glanced at each other disdainfully. "Now."

Louis grumbled, "Sorry, Lily."

"I'm sorry, too!" Lily cried throwing her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder.

Louis's eyes widened and he quickly pushed Lily off. "Ewww! I'm gonna get cooties!" Louis exclaimed shaking himself to get the "cooties" off.

"You can't get cooties from your cousin," Lily said crossing her arms.

Charlie rolled his eyes at the argument he already saw forming and cut in, "I need to set up a game. Can you go by Matt and Lucy?"

Louis and Lily looked over at Matt and Lucy and back at Charlie with doubtful faces. He knew what they were going to say before they even opened their mouths. "Don't worry. Fred, James, and Dominique promised not to pick on you anymore."

Lily and Louis looked at him with skepticism. Lily spoke, "Are you sure?"

"Positive,"Charlie replied, "See? Dominique and Lucy are braiding the doll's hair and the boys are laughing. It'll be fine."

Louis pouted and started, "I don-"

"Fine," Lily groaned cutting in.

Charlie smiled. Louis protested, "But I-"

"If we have to," Lily moaned again. She grabbed Louis hand and dragged him over to the chairs. They sat on the ground in front of the chairs. Lily jumped into the conversation Dominique and Lucy were having. Louis pouted and crossed his arms. Matt nudged him with his foot and grinned down at his upset friend. Louis smiled widely and turned to join the conversation.

Charlie smiled at the group and went to tackle the next problem.

* * *

"Victoire!" Charlie called over the music. Said girl was still dancing on the coffee table, eyes closed and arms swaying in the air. Two tea cups and a hippogriff figurine lay shattered on the floor next to a plastic bowl, its plastic fruit scattered around it. By some miracle, the picture of the entire Weasley Clan and friends, excluding him, at Lucy Weasley's first birthday party had evaded destruction. For now.

Charlie twisted his arms to avoid Victoire's ever moving feet and swiped it up before Victoire kick it down. He placed the picture on the mantle above the fireplace. Charlie turned back to Victoire and lifted the eight-year-old off the table and onto the ground. her eyes widened in surprise. A blush appeared on her pale face as she said, "Sorry. I didn't mean to break that stuff."

"Don't worry about it," Charlie said flicking his wand and giving it a twirl muttering, "_Reparo_." The tea cups and hippogriff repaired itself and floated back to their original spots on the table along with fruit bowl which had recollected its fake fruit. Charlie grinned at the most behaved of the bunch and started off to tackle the next problem.

* * *

"So... what did you say he's doing again?" Charlie asked Molly and Lorcan his eyes never leaving Lysander's... er... dancing.

"He's having a freak moment," Molly answered her gaze held firmly on the spastic seven-year-old's movements.

Lorcan added, "He does it all the time." he stared intently at his twin who was now attempting to spin on the floor and do a flip at the same time.

"And we can't stop him?" Charlie asked.

Molly nodded gravely, "We just have to let him burn it off. Like a sugar high."

"A what?" both boys asked finally turning from Lysander of look at Molly quizzically.

"It's when... never mind. It's a Muggle thing," Molly said waving her hand dismissively.

"Then how come _you_ know about it?" Lorcan inquired.

"One: I'm smart. Two: my _mum's_ a Muggle. Duh," she explained, "But that doesn't matter. What does matter is that Lysander won't be stopping anytime soon, so your game is going to have to wait."

Charlie looked at Molly thoughtfully and said, "Molly, has anyone ever told you that you are very mature for your age?"

"Yes," she said in an irritated vice, "Many times."

"Wait. Why don't I just turn the music off?" Charlie said mentally congratulating himself on his genius.

Molly and Lorcan shook their heads and Molly said, "Alice isn't going to like that."

Charlie scoffed, "She can't do anything about it. She has to learn she can't always get what she wants. She can't hurt me"

"Correction: You can't hurt _her_," Molly said.

"I'm going to turn the music off," Charlie said resolutely turning and taking a step towards the Muggle music playing box.

And he fell flat on his face.

Charlie looked around for the cause of his fall and saw that his shoelaces were tied together. He scanned the room for the guilty party and noticed Dominique had just hopped into her chair proudly and James and Fred seemed to be congratulating her. Charlie smirked. He'd deal with them later. He untied and retied his shoes. Charlie stood and continued his stride towards the box.

He heard Molly faintly snicker to Lorcan, "She is going to verbally rip him to shreds."

* * *

**4,914 words. Now do you see why I have to make it a two-shot? Maybe it isn't that long. On my phone it sure seems long and I needed to give myself room for requests and stuff. So just review what you want to see and I'll make it happen. Only things I will not be excepting are:**

**• They all ride away on rainbow unicorns in the end with their true loves. Trust me, I have made enough endings like that to last me a life time. Yep. I'm normally _that_ girl.**

**•I'm not planning on doing any meaningful moments, but you never know.**

**• Teddy/Victoire moments. I ship them and all, but he is, what? Nine? And she's eight or something. About as fluffy as it gets is they laugh with each other. Same for Lorcan/Molly or anybody else. Trying to keep it at a platonic friendship state.**

**• Scorpius Malfoy. I having nothing against him. I love him. I'd marry him if I wasn't already engaged to his father. JK! But seriously, Scorlily forever! But come on. There is literally no way I can fit that in without the use of rainbow unicorns.**

**• Death. 'Nuff said.**

**Thank you so much for reading this author's note and if you did please fit the phrase "stars in the sky" in your review. Then I will bend a rule for you. Except for the last one.**

**And even if by the time you read this I have already posted part two, please review anyway. Tell me how you feel about the way I portrayed a character that you portray differently or how you feel about my personalities and OCs. But also keep I mind this is little them.**

**- Crystalline~Enchantix **


End file.
